Luigi
Luigi (Born Luigi Alfreddo Segali.) ''is an Italian-American Professional Wrestler, Actor and Video-Game pérsonality , signed to '''WWC' and currently performs on the SmashDown '''''brand. Luigi, is Well known for being a performer in different CAW Leagues, such as SCAWs, NoDQ CAW Wrestling, HSW, ACW and ASF Wrestling, '''alongisde his Older Brother, '''Mario, and their legendary stable '''''The Super Mario brothers. During is WWC Career, Luigi has acchieved several records. He is the current WWC Internet Champion in his first reign. Also is a 9 Time World Champion (5 Times World Heavyweight Champion, 4 Times WWC Champion) in which also have a record of the longest World Heavyweight Championship reign of the WWC. (954 days combined in his 5 reigns), has won the WWC Intercontinental Championship, '''the '''WWC Interactive Championship, Multiple time Tag Team Champion (WWC World Tag Team Champion, WWC Tag Team Champion, World Tag Team Champion) and the winner of the 2008 Holy Brawl. ' He has headlined 5 Main events at '''Date With Destiny '(Date With Destiny III, IV, V, VIII and IX) Like his Older Brother, Luigi is also well known for being the co.protagonist of the ''Super''' Mario ''video game franchise from Nintendo, '''and the main protagonist of his own game, '''Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, and New Super Luigi U Debut The Mario Brothers The Super Mario Brothers The Nintendo World Order Heel Turn and Top of the Tag Team Division Feud with CapCom and Sega Alliance Face turn and Birth of the Nintendo Revolution Heel Turn and Rise to Superstardom Draft To BRAWL Feud with Mario ''' Despite reuniting the '''Mario Brothers stable, both had differences in their team. Since both raised up to reach World Title Opportunities and they relationship was already unstable since they lost several opportunities for winning the tag team titles, Both Luigi and Mario were placed in a Fatal Four Way for the WWC Championship at Aggression, against Ryu 'who was holding the championship. During the Match, Mario costed several opportunities for Luigi to pin either Ken or Ryu, as Well as Mario was interrupted by Luigi and tried to steal his pinfalls. Luigi then had a face-to-face confrontation with his brother, and Ken attacked Mario, and Brawled with him outside, and Ryu used that chance to attack Luigi with the Dragon Pedegree and Walk out with the championship. After Losing, Luigi attacked Mario in a very brutal way,. without allowing him to defend himself and busting him wide open as he walked out the arena with an intense heat of the crowd. "'Mr.L" After Mario was brutally attacked at Aggression, '''Luigi showed up with a new gimmick, appeared clean shaved, without his iconic moustache and the letter "L" of his hat, was removed and replaced only with a black icon of a distorted "L". He introduced himself as the "Dark side of a Broken Man", and called himself '''Mr.L, not wanting to be recognized as the "The Eternal Understudy" or "The Lower Mario" and was decided to make his own path, not wanting to be related with any of the Mario Family. Holy Brawl and Main eventer at Date With Destiny III After Injuring and retiring Mario (Kayfabe), Mr.L Focused on having a legit singles victory for a World Championship and he promised that he would be the Main event at Date With Destiny and steal the night. With the upcoming Holy Brawl, During the main event of the 30-man battle royal, Mr.L came up the 28th entrant and survived to become the Winner of the 2008 Holy Brawl Match, winnning a direct match for either a the WWC Champion, '''which at that time was Ryu or the '''World Heavyweight Champion which was Superman. Mr.L Decided the second one, since he was also pretending to break the man which his brother admired as well. The Returning Legend of Superman had a tough conversation with Mr.L, At the Main event. At Date With Destiny III, '''in the StarRoad Stadium, Mr.L defeated Superman, after pummeling his face with a hidden esmerald Brass Knuckles and attacked him also with his new Finisher move, '''The Negative Screwdriver. World Heavyweight Champion The Face of BRAWL Feud with Mario and the end of the Year Reign Feud with the Nintendo World Order Face Turn and Birth of the Green Lightning Personality Face: '''Luigi is often an energetic and charismatic person, just like his brother. During his debut, Luigi tended to be slightly more timid and afraid, in contrast of Mario. However, Little by Little became more and more defiant and darevil. '''Heel: Luigi as a Heel during his time in the NWO, was more like a prankster and a cocky dude, often helping his brother to have weapons during the matches. He was a cheater. As Mr.L he was rather ruthless, Serious and even egocentric attitude, violent and brutal. Borrowed Traits of Real Life Wrestler(s) * AJ Styles: '''Luigi, Like AJ Styles is good in being a technical and a High Flying Wrestler and having very good microphone skills. He is also able to gain Cheer and Heat as being either Face or Heel * '''Randy Orton: During his time as Mr.L, Luigi was often dark and mysterious, using also brutal attacks like the Punt Kick, and the Spike DDT, as well as his devastating Luigi Screwdriver Piledriver Quotes "I'm coming up with gold off the top off my head, And crush suckers on the comedown, dropping them dead" "I am the Green Lightning, Baby!" Personal Life Luigi and his Older Brother Mario, are During their free time, they practice Tennis, Football, Baseball and Golf. They both also enjoy sport cars as they owned 3 of them. Luigi is a fan of paranormal events. He was a guest host of the "Ghostbusters" live TV Show, alongside good friend Professor E.Gadd. He mantains a good relationship with Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog and Superman. Luigi is also marries with his longtime girlfriend Daisy Mathis, known in the WWC as Princess Daisy. He met her, when his Older Brother Mario introduced her, when they were part of the Nintendo World Order. Luigi was ackward and rather shy, and Daisy was more confident. They started dating little after their first encounters. She also joined Princess Peach and since then, they became good friends. They Married in 2014 in a double wedding with Mario and she is the aunt and godmother of Mario.Jr, Mario and Peach's First Son. Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves * The Green Cutter (Facelock cutter) (1995 - present) ** Super Luigi Stunner (1993-1997) * Luigi's Screwdriver (Spinning Piledriver) (2003 - present) Signature Moves * Negative Zone/Green Zone (Boston Crab) * The Green Lightning (Diving Forearm) * German Suplex * Elevated German Suplex * Spinning DDT * Snapmare * Crossface Notable Feuds * Mario * Shadow The Hedgehog * Gordon Freeman * Superman * Link * Jason Voorhees * Zero * Knuckles the Echidna * Sonic the Hedgehog Tag Team and Stables * The Super Mario Bros * The Nintendo World Order (NWO) * The Nintendo Revolution Theme Music * Luigi Circuit (1994 - 2007) * New World Order (1995 - 1998) * Born of a Broken Man by Rage Against the Machine(2007 - 2009) * Bombtrack Remix ''by Rage Against The Machine'' (2009 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments Championship Records * World Wrestling CAWS * WWC Internet Champion (Current) ** WWC Championship ** World Heavyweight Champion (Longest Champion with Combined Reigns) ** WWC Intercontinental Champion ** WWC Interactive Champion ** WWC World Tag Team Champion *** WWC Tag Team Champion *** World Tag Team Champion ** Holy Brawl Winner (2008) ** Superstar of the Year (2009) Career Accomplishments: * PRO WRESTLING CAW OBSERVER ** Match of The Year (vs Superman for the World Heavyweight Championship) ** Feud of the Year (With Mario) ** Match of The Year (vs Mr.L/Luigi For the World Heavyweight Championship) ** Tag Team of the Decade (1992 - 2002) (W/Luigi as the Super Mario Brothers) Trivia Category:Superstars